Zootopia fanfiction NickxJudy - The Two Dreamers
by Fanfic4life1205
Summary: I'm starting a Zootopia fanfiction realistically going through the changes of Nick and Judy's relationship while bringing mystery to the story with Nick's "Dream". This story is rated Fiction-T and includes NickxJudy/Wildehopps fluff! (P.S. Big thanks to FionaHsieh for the image and Javs27 and ShippingMammals for getting me inspired!)


Disclaimer: The movie and all of its original characters, settings, and content belong to Disney. (Please do not use this work under your own name without accreditation to the author and a link to the fanfiction.)

Note: (Despite the disclaimer, some characters will be OCs.) The story will begin after Nick and Judy catch and arrest Flash when Nick gets the tickets to the concert. Also, you will better understand the story after you've watched the movie.

Other: Thanks ShippingMammals for getting me into Donkeyboy!

Also, there is a Zootopia fan film called Return to Zootopia by Browntable on youtube so check him out! He has, as of December 30, 2016, made an official trailer and the movie will be coming out in 2018! :):):):):):)

Before you read the chapter, so you get a good visual I guess, I gotta say that the concert is fairly similar to the one shown in the end credits of the movie. The only difference is that it is more or less the layout of a baseball stadium with seats for the animals, rather than them standing up, and there is also a band in the background. There are also minor differences in the visual effects of the water shown in the movie, as well as the whole concert, in general, being more of an actual concert rather than a one-song concert kind of like in the movie. Anyway, thanks for stopping by my story of Nick and Judy! Enjoy :)

* * *

Nick POV

I walked out of the police station with a final glimpse of a cute little bunny sliding her hands down her ears after a long days work. She looked enthusiastic about leaving for some reason which caught my attention but I quickly let it go. She waved to me as I waved back too kindly, which made me put on my slyest grin possible. Judy made me someone I never thought I would be… no. Someone I never could have been, without her help. She was the most certain bunny, or animal for that matter, that I ever laid eyes upon, and it made me wonder where I would be right now without her. Probably selling pawpsicles like I did all the time to make the most money I could withstand, or at least what I thought was a lot.

I remember one time when I was like, 18, I visited my mother for the last time in my life and told her what I thought about her. I was very overwhelmed by the world at that age and didn't quite understand how to control my emotions very well. So, I wasn't very nice to her when I went to visit her when I didn't mean to. She was in the hospital, and it was probably the worst time of my life. I said I didn't trust her anymore, and that everything she's done for me was a complete lie. I kept lying to her and all her mistakes and said that I would not go to her funeral because she wouldn't have gone to mine. The worst part about it was that she didn't say a word even though she knew I was wrong, and because of my doings, the day after, she died in that bed, without her in my arms. A tear drizzled down my eye at the thought of it all.

This daydream that came upon me while I was walking down downtown Zootopia was that even though I wasn't there for my mother, Judy was here for me. And that made things very different in lots of ways because now, I noticed how Judy risked her dream just to get this case done. She believed in me to guide her to the locations needed when we were out in pursuit of the missing mammal's case. Then now is when I realize that if I wasn't at that ice cream parlor at that exact moment, we would have never met nor would she have achieved. She might've, but it would have been a lot harder without me in that parlor or in that case image she told me about that day she came back to me while I was doing the usual, rolling Finnick in a stroller. The point is, Judy made my life a dream. And I sure owe her a lot for that.

I owe her a lot for what she did for me, after all, she's special… my special. I walked across the disheveled pavement when something in the window of a candy store caught my eye, it was a poster of Gazelle. Her tour was ending right here in Zootopia for her grand ending show. I knew how much Judy loved Gazelle, Try Everything is now her favorite song and ringtone. I started a now exciteful jog towards my apartment, thinking of the 2 concert tickets I was going to buy for me and Judy and looking down at her with the surprize in her eyes, that beautiful gaze at me. My jog started to quicken and the next thing I knew, I was nearly galloping, for the eager overtook me as I was not thinking about anything but Judy. I quickly saw the disfigured red brick building that I called home and slowed down as I came close to the entrance of the lobby. As I reached the doors, I walked inside with a proud strut as I, without looking as always, said hi to the desk clerk, Phil. He, as I thought he would, looked differently at me at the sight of my rarely seen joy.

I got on the elevator and pushed number 6, the highest story, by instinct. I walked a bit more controllably as I walked down the hallway to the very end when I stood in front of the doorway to room 23, unlocking the door. I walked in my hotel room as I examined the big, but not very clean as usual area. Closing the front door, I sat down on my comfy loveseat recliner and picked up my Pineapple Macbook pro to open google chrome and search 'Gazelle Zootopia concert tickets 9/12/16 ' onto the computer. As I expected the first icon to pop up was Ticketmaster showing the Gazelle tickets on the right date. 10 minutes later, I found myself with 2 tickets just for Judy and I printed out and ready to go. I texted Judy about the concert and if she wanted to go. No response. 15 minutes no response. 15 _more_ minutes no response. I was losing patience, but I know Judy has things to do for work. Afterall, she is the top police officer in the whole ZPD, so it would make sense for Judy to be busy. I started to loose sight and fall into a deep sleep I had actually needed for a while.

My loud phone wakes me up with the very familiar melody of 'crazy something normal' as my ringtone. It's a call from Judy as I had expected it would be. I click on the call icon after checking the time as it was now 5:32 and the concert would start in about an hour.

"Nick! Are you serious?!"

"What did I do?"

"You bought tickets to Gazelles concert for us?"

"Yea, I thought you'd like to go since-"

"Nick. Are you for real?"

"Yea carrots,"

"You're the best! Pick me up at 6:00?"

"Sure, but where do you live?"

"It's the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment complex on Darryl avenue in Savanna Central"

"Got it."

"Bye Nick"

"See ya there, Cottontail."

It felt good to go see a concert with Judy. And I'm not exactly sure why, but, it almost feels like a… date. I mean, of course, we're not like _that_. Are we? Does she consider it as one? Well, I shouldn't be asking too many questions since now I should be leaving already to Judy's house so we can make it to the concert on time. In that case, I picked up my overly filtered keys wearing my usual green shirt, purple tie, and khakis, grabbed a leather jacket, and swiftly exited the door with a slam and locked the door quickly. With no time to spare, I exited the complex as quickly as I could and called for a taxi, seen as I didn't own any reasonable mode of transportation. I checked my watch; it was now 5:50. This was good since Judy's house is fairly close to mine, I think I'll make it on time, but I'm not so sure about the concert.

On the way to Judy's house, I kept thinking about how I should appear. Was it grand and generous, or witty yet sweet, or just my regular sly self? I always wondered if Judy was ever thinking about me just like I am with her. If she has more important things to do like work, or if she spends she thought on me at times. As my clueless but curious self-wanders to the extreme parts of these thoughts, I saw the slanted sign that said in old-fashioned cursive letters ' _Grand Pangolin Arms luxury apartments, with charm & for lowest prices!_'. And I thought I was the one with tough living, I chuckled to myself. "We're here," the driver confirmed. I was already out the door before he turned around to look at the empty seat.

I walked fluently to and in the front doors to slip a glimpse at the landlady at the desk muttering something while looking my way. I walked back to the Armadillo in my usual canny stride.

"Hi there, uh, Dharma," I grimaced, reading her name tag, "So uh where can I find Carr- Judy Hopps?"

Looking up from her somehow interesting newspaper, she bluntly stated "3rd floor".

"And what room might I ask?"

"Go figure out yourself," She nearly spat.

This usually happens to me. People don't like the small percent of fox species then suddenly all gets blamed. But I wasn't up for any jokes tonight because this night is Judy's night, as well as mine.

"Listen here darling, I don't mean any trouble, I just wanna pick her up to go out and see a concert, why do you think otherwise?"

"Because you're a fox and I don't want any crime scene around here"

"Just because I'm a fox you think I'm here for trouble? Look I don't have the time, can you just give me the number?"

Dharma gives thought before she mutters out "eighteen".

Without a look back, I take a subtle walk over to the hotel stairs until reaching floor 3 and soon after, room eighteen. I wasn't at all mad about that little situation, just a little pissed off that she slowed me down almost enough to miss the beginning of the concert. I knocked on the door taking note of the sad brown finish and dirty knob, as well as the lock not looking very sturdy. Maybe one day I can invite Judy over to my place to impress her, but I'd have to clean the place up a bit to make it look decent. Judy opens the door with an agitated expression growing amongst her face. Judy's wearing a light blue t-shirt and some jeans. Even with the simple clothing, she looks stunning.

"Hey, Nick! Are you ready?"

"Sure am, Carrots."

"Cheer up sly guy, come on, let's have some fun!"

Seeing Judy so happy makes me feel even happier. She grabs my paw to lead me out of the building. The contact was intriguing giving me all sorts of thoughts about how tonight would end. As we left the gray brick building, I ruffled Judy's hair on the top of her head.

"Well, I am a fun guy."

"I trust you, Wilde"

I open the door of the taxi for Judy then stepped inside after her before closing the door.

"Where to?" hollered the generous Jaguar that looked oddly familiar.

"Downtown Zootopia, to the Gazelle concert," I said with some enthusiasm.

Judy spotting my low but still unusual anxiety gave me a curious look, "I didn't know you liked Gazelle"

"I don't." The simple answer caused Judy to think, which brought up some silence.

Then I spoke without thinking to stop the silence from overtaking me, "But with you here, it makes it that much more awesome."

My words slipped like water from a mesh strainer. I felt more liable now to add to the topic but, something just told me to act natural and say whatever came to my mind.

* * *

Judy POV

Nick just said that. I was in thought to why he did, but when I looked at him he didn't seem the slightest bit challenged, he just looked… natural. I'm actually amused by his outburst, but all at the same time, I became a bit more flustered as I almost touched a thought that only peaked when we were under the bridge that day I broke right then and there. We started to trust each other while our relationship slowly progressed from predator vs prey, forced to work together, to work partners, and friends that _trust_ each other, to look out for one another. And because of work getting the best of me, I haven't really taken much time to look around Zootopia and discover all of its perks. After a few minutes, my speculation towards Nick floated away, and I just started worrying about work and all the cases that weighed down my shoulders. Since I had figured out the 14 missing mammal cases and put Bellwether behind bars, Bogo expects so highly of me to do even more.

Nick spoke up, most likely at my under motivated self, "Hey, is everything alright, Carrots?"

"Well, *sigh* yea, it's just I'm afraid Bogo's put too much expectation on me since Bellwethers case."

"Well I hear ya, but no worries cause this fox is not like any other," He says in a brave - sarcastic combo.

I laughed out loud "Slick Nick, you cheer me up like nobody else"

"Well, that's just one of my many talents."

"What talents?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but conning, swimming, hustling, skateboarding, playing guitar, an-"

"And what?"

"Yup that's it"

"Hmm, I think you were about to say something"

His expression slightly fades trying best to hide the rest, "Uh, well, it's nothing, trust me. When the time comes, I'll tell you, honest."

Getting into Nick's soft spot without even realizing it until a little after, led me to believe he knew and lived though a lot more things than I have in his past, and is trying to forget about it.

"Anyway, what about your talents know it all,"

"In fact, I actually can sing."

"What?! Mind blown!" He said sarcastically loud.

"I'm serious, I think I get it from my mom's side"

"Well then, someday when I'm ready to tell you more, you can sing for me." Nick excitedly assured.

The mention of 'tell you more' gave me chills, but I quickly regained myself.

"Not in a million years, Slick"

"Not even one song?" He said slightly closer to me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. Wait, you play guitar?"

* * *

Nick POV

It was funny looking at Judy's expression, she honestly has a lot to learn about me. I remember that day, I was doing my conning at around age 21, and was going a bit insane after discovering what it felt like to drink in a bar. I wasn't really fond of drinking until around that time when things got, well, bizarre. I started getting hooked-up on alcohol and it's somewhat.. effects. Anyway, I needed something to keep my mind off things, so I went to a thrift store and bought myself an old worn-out Stratocaster guitar. It cost like 80 bucks and needed a tune up, but I really didn't care. As soon as I got it, over the past few years, I started listening to songs and playing them on the guitar. I just couldn't stop myself from learning, and probably watched thousands of instructional and musical videos to get to where I was.

At that point, my guitar was nearly in pieces after being duck taped everywhere. I was making a huge amount of money out of scamming and really didn't care for the cost. I ended up buying myself a $1,000 guitar and played more and more ever since. After meeting Judy, I've been a bit less progressive on the guitar, and, she was keeping my mind straight instead of music. That's what I like about this bunny, she's straight forward, and keeps me on my good side, took my mind off of things that were bugging me.

"Yea, I got a few tricks here and there but mainly, I'd think of myself as an amateur player."

"Strong words, fox"

"Well, I guess I'm way better at guitar than you are at singing,"

"Is that so?"

"Positive."

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to prove it."

"Great, you start first," I say in my ever enchanting, overenthusiastic, sarcastic grin.

"I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work."

"Crap, you caught me red pawed"

"Hahaha, sly fox," she laughs with a punch.

After a few more minutes of conversation going all over the place from siblings to police cases, to just plain getting to know each other, we finally arrive at the concert with a couple minutes to spare. Judy hops right out while I give the driver a generous $20 tip for our never ending conversation. Judy leads me through the stadium to get some pawpsicles before we take our seats. She sits comfortably beside me with her bunny sized, outdoor blanket. She got another one slightly bigger than hers just for me and plumped it down on my lap.

"Here you go Mr. Wilde"

"Thanks, Carrots, you didn't have to,"

"But yet, I brought it, so here we are," Judy answered teasingly causing me to smirk a bit.

This brings light to my eyes, because seeing her make me cheer up, and seeing it working, makes me feel, for a split second, that I should tell her about my problems since she might help, but the thought eventually clears away. But, seriously, she makes me feel young again, at the time I didn't have any problems, just dreams.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, I'm just excited to get to see Gazelle!"

"I knew you were going to like it, but hey, you can never get as bad as Ben,"

We both broke into laughter at the thought. Benjamin Clawhouser was a Gazelle fanatic, and when it came to live concerts and front row seats, he was one step closer to passing out.

"You're completely right." She chuckled wiping a tear of laughter.

Judy got out her phone and started looking at some Zoogle photos when she looked up at me.

"Hey, Nick, let's take a picture in front of the stage!"

"Sure thing, bunny,"

We both stood with excitement for the concert. While Judy stood with acres of enthusiasm, I had a chance to look at her eyes, an amazing amethyst color sparkling like diamonds. Judy looked back at me, her ecstatic smile warming all of my insides, and wrapped an arm around me ready to take a picture with her new phone she talked little about on the way here. I did the same, slowly grazing my paw at the back of her shoulders only to find my arm wrapped around hers as well. The quick experience felt so long to him for some reason. With the press of the button on her smartphone, she took the picture and showed it to us. I looked back at Judy, suddenly a lot happier.

* * *

Judy POV

After taking the photo I sat back down, with the humble, but very sly fox next to me. I bet that's the look he was going for anyway. I rested my hand on the stadium's armrest, while Nick did the same, our arms touching. The connection felt bizarre, It was surprising to me how this felt so good. I looked at him, while he did the same, then I quickly cocked my head back to the stage, my face feeling slightly warmer than before.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yea 367 to be exact. If I can recall, the majority of my siblings are girls. What about you?"

Just like in the car, his happiness started to fade at the mention of the question.

"My brother died a couple years back… don't know how, because I never bothered to figure out. Of course, my family should know. I have a sister, my only sibling now, she lives in Tundratown with her boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry I asked Nick, I feel like I just ruined the moment-"

"Don't worry Carrots, it's none of your faults. In Fact, it kind of cleared up my mind about the situation; maybe I can figure out what actually happened to him, now that I have the decency to do so, thanks to you,"

Nick looked at me with his emerald eyes looking real misty, which suddenly poked at my instincts to help him out a little. But I'm too afraid to ask, for I might just make things worse. Then, I looked back at him, not wanting the conversation to end.

"Why thanks to me?"

"Huh? Oh, well, for the past few months you've encouraged me at the academy to work harder, and, even visited me during lunch breaks just to keep me company, I feel like you just helped me get through so much, that I couldn't even have succeeded without your help."

I didn't know what to say, it seemed so sudden for him to say something that I wouldn't have expected him to say. Yea I did help him there, and now that I think about it, more that I thought I did, but I never thought that it meant so much to him.

"That means a lot Nick, thanks."

"Well, all of its 100% true, I can assure you Carrots,"

* * *

Nick POV

I then looked quickly away, just realizing now, that I may have spoken a little too much. But when I looked back, my worries went away as her gorgeous smile filled me up with excitement yet again. The stadium suddenly became pitch black.

"Nick! It's starting Nick, It's starting!" Judy yelled in a rough whisper.

I looked at her face, glowing with so much excitement. It made me all the much more enthusiastic not only for the concert but being with her. The fox sitting next to the amazing bunny he calls his best friend. The one that showed him the value in life, when he couldn't believe in it anymore. It made me red for a split second knowing that this bunny actually cared. Knowing that out of all people, this predator, no natural enemy, was the only one who cared that much, well, discluding Finnick. I have to keep my cool for Judy though, gotta be tough looking, yet gentle. I always feel like I have more criteria towards Judy than anybody else, and I don't know why. Looking at her face again makes me think of the happy points in my life. Before my mother died. I looked down at the connection of our arms once again, seeing Judy's face so ready for Gazelle to pop out of the stages floor or some amazing light show of some sort. Still looking at the contact of our arms, I gently, slowly but surely, moved my hand towards hers. I can feel the soft, gray, exquisite fur of Judy's arm move against mine, a somehow growing habit of delight I started to endure. Slowly moving my fingers inward hers to end up lightly grasping her palm known as 'holding hands'. It felt amazing, sending all sorts of various emotions and fits of happiness spiral through my body. I tried as hard as possible not to show it, but my smile gave in, as I looked up at Judy.

* * *

Judy POV

I soon as I felt Nick's comforting, crimson-golden fur rub against mine, a sensation of overjoyed anxiety and neverending chills ran miles up and down my body. It was something I didn't know how to explain fully, even to myself. I looked to my left at the fox that is now touching my hand, not knowing what to do but just stare. I didn't know why I felt how I felt, it was incredible indeed. Maybe it was all those times I knocked at the door of his dormitory to see how he was doing. The same academy we went to was one of the only ones with dorm rooms, where I slept and worked as hard as possible, as well as Nick. I would always come to see how prepared he was for the physical tests as well as just keep him company. Little did I know how much that affected him. If it ever did, I not 100% sure, but I have a big feeling it did.

I was distracted by all my thoughts as the show began to start. As I expected, millions of lasers and light colors ranging from a beautiful magenta, all the way to the brightest red was seen through the smokes thickness from the smoke machines. As all the bright colors surprised my wide pupils, causing them to reduce in size rapidly after being in the dark for that extended amount of time, I sensed my hand gets warm from being in Nick's hand, which caused me to look at him. He noticed that he seemed to be very interested in my face before he realized that I was looking at him and sure enough, he looked away.

* * *

Nick POV

After getting comfortable holding Judy's hand, the light show started, causing Judy to get distracted. I looked at the light show as well, seeing all the bright whites slowly turn to dark blues, all before it was distracted by fades of shimmering reds down to silhouette maroons. All the vivid colors projecting onto Judy's silverish gray fur, as I looked back at her. She looked at me, with excitement on her face, but thought in her eyes. I've seen this look multiple times when I was with her. Mostly at the academy. I then realize, that she was looking at me while I was in thought, and as I began to realize, so was she, I quickly spun my face back to the lights. It was obvious that I was looking at her, but for some unknown reason, I thought that there might've still been a chance she didn't see me. I gave up, and looked back at her all knowing, clearly the lovable face, and give her one of my well-known (at least to Judy) sly, smirks.

"Isn't this light show amazing Nick!?" She enthusiastically while,

"It's awesome Carrots,"

"Come on Nick, where's the spirit?"

"I got lots of spirits," I said, knowing we both knew that it wasn't the truth.

"Seriously Nick… what's wrong?"

"Nothing fluff just got a lot of things on my mind,"

"Same,"

After a little hesitation, I finally built up the courage to clear away the little awkwardness reminiscing between the two of us,

"Is this connection okay with you? If it's not, I'm completely okay with-"

"Say no more slick, It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive," She giggled while her cute nose twitched, "I like it."

I wagged my tail, but, it being squished under me made it sit still. After the light show and the brief story that the projections showed about how Gazelle loved music and in return slowly became a rising star, it became pitch black again. An acoustic guitar started to play in the midst of the blackness, when suddenly, a spotlight brightened, showing Gazelle playing the beginning to one of her most famous songs, and a slow one, "Underneath your clothes." The beginning was extended for the live performance, of course, for a better opening to the whole thing, which I sort of understood from self-experience.

The performance got bigger and brighter quickly, as the song started to pick up in the music. All the lights of the stage turned on so that you could see the band performing in the background. All the light panels that the floor of the stage is made up of started to glow and make beautiful designs in unison with the song. I was oddly impressed by the spectacular show, considering it was just for the community of Zootopia. It wasn't a fancy planned out tour to go across the globe or anything like that, just a humble concert for the reuniting of the fellow preys and predators after what happened with the missing mammal's case. I guess what they consider humble, is this.

The song entered the last chorus, I could tell after it was continuously played on the radio. Judy said this was her favorite next to the well known "Try Everything" pop hit.

"This is my favorite song, Nick!"

"Yup, You tell me whenever we listen to it on the radio," I said with a chuckle.

"I know Nick, I'm just excited about it that's all," she enthusiastically exclaimed with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. I love it when you're excited, it makes me excited too you know,"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You make me happy Judy, you really do," I say with a smile.

Judy gradually lets go of my hand. Did I say something wrong? Damn, I'm such and idiot! Saying that, I'm losing my cool, I honestly am. Wait, what do I care right? Why should I- In the midst of my thousand question essay, Judy calmly lifted the hand she was holding up and across her body. The repeated rub of my fur to hers was amazing. She casually bumped onto my side, showing some affection while still watching the concert. Now I know why she let go of my hand.

* * *

Judy POV

I felt incredible sitting close to Nick with his arm around me in a comforting embrace. Thankfully, the seat's armrests included the ability to pull them up just like in a movie theater. Very fancy, but these up close seats must've cost Nick so much money, hopefully, he was alright with it, but I didn't feel like bringing up the topic. Right now I just wanted to be cozy next to Nick. It felt to her mostly like a friendly like of cozy, but there were some sparks in her heart here and there, to prove otherwise. Nick looked down at me, with his sly smile. No, it felt different. It looked the same, but the way I looked feel him breathing, his comforting gaze, it felt real nice.

My favorite song ended and soon came the next. Another hit from the same album from Try Everything. I don't quite recall the name of it, but the song was definitely familiar. I put my blanket behind me set up as a pillow, so that I could have an excuse to be closer to Nick,

"I'm kind of cold Nick,"

"Oh," I could tell he knew about my 'putting the blanket behind the chair to be purposely cold' situation but he didn't seem to care, "Well, you can use my leather jacket if you want it my be too big but you can give it a try…"

This wasn't the response she was after. "Oh, o-o-okay I guess I can do that and-"

"I'm just messin' with you Carrots! Here the blankets big enough"

I justed smirked a small giggle "Sly fox" I scooted in next to Nick.

"Cute bunny" I heard him mumble, clearly not meant for me to here, I guess I could let the term 'cute' slide for now, but next time he'll get it.

* * *

Nick POV

In the course of the next songs, Judy started to look more tired. She slowly slid her head from my side to my lap, engaging in complete sleep. She looked so adorable, it made me really happy to have her here. I'm so lucky that this bunny, out of pure curiosity at that ice cream parlor, met me and sure enough, changed my life around. It was the best thing that's happened to me ever. I slowly pulled my right hand towards hers to feel her fur graze upon my arm and hold hands with her yet again. My eyes started to become very heavy as I started experiencing the feeling of tiredness myself, but I wouldn't let myself do so because I had to be awake to wake Judy up so that we could see the final song "Try Everything".

* * *

Judy POV

"Judy…" I heard a whisper in my ear.

'Judy," Spoken slightly louder as I was gently shaken awake by Nick and the loud song starting to play.

I got up, yes drowsy, but I couldn't miss this for the world. The last song of the concert as this appeared to be, was "Try Everything" Gazelles most popular hit and my second favorite song. Nick looked at me dearly, and picked me up, which surprised me and made my dread go away. I was on Nick's shoulders by this time, looking at Gazelle and her ginormous band start to play the smash hit. I was so happy to see everything from a distance, since all the mammals were standing, it would've been hard for me to see, but thanks to Nick, I'm high up in the air laughing my sleepiness away as Nick bounced up and down in accordance with the tempo of the song. All the shining lights started to glimmer. I could even see Clawhouser and Bogo in the distance, dancing their Gazelle fandoms out. Catching Bogo with this much excitement is surprising, considering how modest he is with me and Nick but still, after the whole city crisis blew over, he wasn't nearly as excited as this. This might just be Bogos soft girly side hidden behind all that hardness.

The song was almost to its complete end, with Gazelle sing the repeated line "Try Everything" Until it hit its soft peak. A massive explosion of hollering, clapping, and whistling was let out, as Nick pulled me down. I gave him a big hug, which clearly surprised Nick. He lifted me up so we could get a full hug, face to face, as I was a head smaller than Nick.

"Thanks, Nick, this was one of the best, most exciting things I've ever done in a long time,"

"No problem Carrots, it was all for you and to celebrate our first day on the job,"

His eyes were so much more adorable as I looked at the up close.

"No but seriously, you really didn't have to…" I said sympathetically.

"Judy, you just make me happy, that's all I care about at this point," He have me a big smile and an extension to the tight, yet overly lovable hug. This was clearly the best night ever.


End file.
